1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to dehumidification control of a refrigerating compartment of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator includes a main body having a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment separated from each other by an intermediate partition, and doors hinged to the main body to open or close the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment respectively. An evaporator and a fan are provided in each of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment to produce cold air and blow the cold air into the freezing compartment or the refrigerating compartment.
As the temperature of outside air drops, heat loss of the refrigerating compartment is gradually reduced and consequently, the refrigerating compartment reaches a preset temperature without cooling. That is, cooling time is gradually reduced. In the case where a watery object is stored in the refrigerating compartment, reduction in the cooling time of the refrigerating compartment causes increase in the humidity of the refrigerating compartment, which results in a great amount of dewdrops formed at a surface of the partition toward the refrigerating compartment. Thus, there is a demand for an improved dehumidification control method to prevent formation of dewdrops in the refrigerating compartment.